Nepaprasta kelione
by Fokusas
Summary: Mysterious Force of Nature transports Gaang to our world. It also split then in different places on earth. So they need to figure way to find each other and them way home. As they travel they will meet or be interfered by SGC, NID or other rogue or not organizations.
1. Prologue

**AN: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_** belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. **_**Stargate SG-1**_** belongs to Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. **

**I would like to thank to Schwan for fixing grammar.**

**I must note that Rampage has happened, but after that Zuko and Toph returned to their world and run away from SG-1 leaving SG-1, Gate and DHD enclosed in big cave without exit that Toph created in her escape. So SGC knows about "magic Kung-Fu" and Earthquake girl or The Flamethrower boy. But they have no Knowledge of Tornado boy or Tsunami girl.**

**Time: 6 season of SG-1 and 6 years after war's end in Atla world. And approximately after same time after Rampage.  
**

Six years after the Hundred Years War's end, on a beautiful spring day, the Gaang again came together to Iroh's café, Jasmine Dragon. It was a special occasion: Katara and Aang's wedding. The wedding was originally planned to be in the South Pole, but was later the subject of some common concerns about the health and well-being of it's attendants. Sokka did not want Toph to lose her feet, and there were many other problems associated with the environment. Therefore, Earth King offered for it to be at his palace.

Aang demeanor was a rare calm and focus. This was the moment. Katara looked striking, like something he had never seen before. Her brown long hair and her hair loops floated in the wind. Katara's neck was adorned by her mother's necklace. Large and blue like the ocean, a lush gown adorned the waterbender's body. The bottom was decorated with wave ornaments. It seemed as wavy as the sea under her feet. One of the Katara's shoulders was naked, and the other was decorated with an elegant airbender symbol-adorned brooch. A similar one to symbolize the water adorned Aang. Everyone was cheerful and happy that they were once again all gathered together. After the wedding, the evening fireworks were supposed to began, so Aang and Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Mai boarded Appa and took off into the air. All of them admired the view except for Toph, who had always disliked it.

"And why one should admire this awful noise?" Toph said.  
"Calm down Toph! You're with friends on this wonderful evening," said Sokka.  
"Do you want me to recall what fireworks mean to me?" Toph said.  
"Thank you but you do not need to!" answered Sokka, and suddenly covered his ears.  
"I was fine with the last time!" he added, and these words were accompanied by sounds of Toph and Suki's laughter.

But suddenly, as if out of nowhere, came a giant whirlwind. It sucked in Appa and his passengers. Aang used his airbending technique and created a large air sphere, but the whirlwind was so great that the sphere could not survive for long. All aboard Appa were picked up and pulled inside before Appa was slammed downward.

"I am not going to lose you, Katara!" Aang thought.  
Katara was his eyes' light, the very air he breathed. But now, the same air that he could bend took her from him. And that feeling suffocated him. Therefore, he went into the Avatar State, formed an air ball, and started flying, looking for Katara. Having found her, he strongly pressed her to his chest.

"Hold on tightly, Katara!" he said. "I will try to capture all of our friends and get you to the ground."  
Then he caught Sokka with Suki and Toph, who were holding on to each other. But suddenly lightning struck near them and they were all blinded. Its sound was so strong and scary that Toph released her hold, and in an attempt to reach her, Sokka with Suki released their grips too. When Aang came to his senses, he could only watch as his friends disappeared one after the other from his sight, but he was still happy that he have managed to save Katara.  
As suddenly as the whirlwind began, it ended. But the assembled guests could not find anyone that had flown on Appa. Only Appa and a fractured saddle remained lying on the ground.

**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

So SGC knows about "magic Kung-Fu" and Earthquake girl or The Flamethrower boy. But they have no Knowledge of Tornado boy or Tsunami girl.


	2. Toph Story start part 1

**AN: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_** belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. **_**Stargate SG-1**_** belongs to Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. **

**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

**I would like to thank to Schwan for fixing grammar.**

Toph's Story

Toph was helplessly spinning inside a tornado. The fact that she was powerless caused her enormous horror.

A single thought was spinning in her mind: 'I HATE FLYING!'  
She could hear her friends' voices nearby, and she concluded that they were somewhere near, but also very far away. She was alone.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her dress, and she heard a familiar voice:  
"I have her!" It was a Sokka.  
"We will not release you!" cried Suki.  
After a few moments, Aang caught them, and they all danced together in the whirlwind.  
"Twinkle Toes! I'm going to kill you when we land!" uttered Toph.  
But suddenly lightning struck nearby and they were all blinded. Then came the deafening noise. It was so strong that Toph began to tremble and squirm. She unintentionally released Sokka's hand. Sokka tried to reach for her again, but he couldn't. The others released their grips on each other, but were unable to reach or catch Toph.  
Toph was spinning and spinning in circles. She couldn't hear her friends' voices anymore. Suddenly something hit her in the head and she lost consciousness.

…

When Toph regained her consciousness, she felt herself lying on the ground.  
'Land dear land!' thought the Blind Bandit.  
That feeling had caused euphoria, which suddenly was changed by the stabbing pain when she tried to move. She screamed and lost consciousness again.

...

It was a windy day. The coast of the Gulf of Mexico was devastated by the powerful Hurricane Ildar, and it did not intend to stop. It penetrated deep into the center of the continent.  
A farmer was sitting in a rocking chair, watching the black clouds approaching. The clouds were moving slowly, as if unwillingly, but still slowly moving. In the distance as far as the eye could see stretched cultivated fields with dark clouds hanging above them. From time to time lightning flashed within them.  
"A large storm approaching," said the farmer, rocking on his chair.  
"There will be a lot of work for the hospitals!" said his wife, standing next to him.  
"Brother won't come again to visit you. That hurricane will do lots of damage and work for him," said the farmer's son, sitting on the steps of the porch. "Let's go inside to hide Dad! Later may be too late if the hurricane decides to come."  
The farmer swung in the chair, watching the approaching black clouds. Then he stood and went back to the house. Before closing the door he took one last look at the sky.  
"This will be a large storm, and a weird one," the farmer told himself and closed the door.

The area became dark. It seemed that the land mixed with the air. The sound of loud noise, rubbing trees with roots and the storm raising everything into the air seemed to cause horror for all.  
A tornado was born from the raging storm. In a few minutes, everything seemed to rumble and it looked as if the wind would lift up the house and send it to unknown places. After another few minutes, everything stopped. It was as if nothing had happened. Then, suddenly loud sound echoed through the air. Something hit the ground quite near the house.

...

After the storm had ended, the farmer came out with his family to inspect the damage. It was a huge mess. As far as the eye could see, fields were full of debris. Lying in front of the house was a dropped truck. It had taken a beating from the whirlwind when it was lifted into the air, but the greatest damage was done when a great force has smashed it down.  
On ground sprawled a long, narrow ditch. It showed the way the whirlwind had moved.  
Suddenly, a weather observers' van came and from it popped a couple: a woman with a man.

"You are very lucky. That whirlwind looked impressive and ominous. It seemed to collate everything to the ground. I thought it would send your house flying, but it ran out of steam before reaching your house. But when it seemed that everything had ended, this truck fell from the sky," said the woman.  
"Can you tell me how you felt during the storm?"  
The man was filming the tornado's damage while the woman asked her stupid questions. Suddenly, they heard a female screaming. All of them frantically looked around, but couldn't see who screamed. They started to look for the unfortunate soul.  
In the fields, plowed by tornado, a beautiful young woman was pressed under debris, unmoving.

The farmer's son, John, was the first to find her, and he checked to see if she was alive.

She was alive!

"Come here! I found a seriously injured woman!""  
All of them came to him and helped to remove the debris pressing on the lady's body.  
Before them lay a beautiful, green, silk-gowned young woman. The dress, which was decorated with a yellow sash with red flowers on it, was now all torn. There was a multitude of small and large tears, which were made expressly by the whirlwind. Through the gown they could see that the girl's body was dotted with similar cuts and bruises. Her long black hair was covering her face. Her hair was adorned by a headband, which was decorated with flowers on both sides, but the whirlwind had torn off some, leaving only the stems. What was most surprising: she was barefoot.

...

When Toph woke up, she got the strange feeling that something was wrong. She was lying in some strange place. Silence hung around her, which was occasionally disturbed by unknown people's voices. But the strangest thing was that she could not feel where she was, and when she tried to move a stabbing pain pierced her entire body.

Then the unknown voice told her, "It is nice you finally woken. Do not move, because you have suffered a lot of bruises and many broken bones. This will cause pain."  
"Where I am and how did I get here. How long have I been here?" Toph said.  
"You were found in the mud, trapped under debris in one farmer's farm after an enormously destructive tornado had passed through it. Now you are in the hospital and everything will be fine! You've been here for a few days now!" said another unknown voice.  
"I am Dr. John, and next to me, Doctor Robert."  
"Can you tell me who you are, young lady?" said the same voice.  
"I ... I ... I do not know who I am! Why do I not remember anything?" Panic swept through Toph.  
"It's amnesia. This was to be expected after severe concussion. The miracle is that she's alive after what she experienced."  
"Let's hope this is temporary and her memory will soon return. It seems to me she could tell a breathtaking story of how she ended up there and what she is," said John.  
"What you are talking about?" asked the calmed blind girl.  
"We were just talking how happy you should be living through that terrible storm. It's as if you fell from Heaven. Nobody knows who you are."  
"Why I do not feel anything? Why can't I see?" The Blind Bandit started to panic again. She began to squirm again imperceptibly, but again, a sharp stabbing pain stopped her.

The doctor did not understand what she wanted to say.  
"Your body is heavily covered in bandages and plaster! Also you're blind, probably from birth," said one doctor.  
"Healing can be a long and difficult road. Suffering injuries such as yours can take months, maybe years until it is fully cured. Try to rest and everything will be fine. If you feel severe pain call to the nurse and she will give you a painkiller," said the other.

After the doctors left the ward, they were met by a man with a black suit who asked:  
"How is our unknown Sleeping Beauty doing?"  
"She finally regained consciousness, but you will not be able to question her because she has amnesia. You should wait for some time before she heals and calms down, because she's in shock."  
"Do you have any new knowledge about her?" said another doctor.  
"Unfortunately not. We do not have any record of her; her fingerprints aren't in our database. Nobody reported any missing persons yet. All that our experts can say is that she is from a wealthy family and is likely involved in an "important" couple's wedding as a bridesmaid. Also, when she was found she was wearing a classy green silk dress embroidered with gold thread. If they are right, then we should quickly receive notification from any state. "

"Because what goes up must come down sooner or later sometime."  
"In the worst case scenario you can paint it green!"  
"Then guys out of 51 zone will take care of her." With these words, everyone started to laugh.  
"TRY IT AND I WILL BURY YOU IN THE ROCK!" an outraged voice echoed from the ward.  
"She has excellent hearing," said one.  
"Goodbye friends! If she remembers anything let me know. My superior is very interested in what she is and where she is from," said Harry as he left.

**You may lose your memory but you can't lose your personality!**

**Toph is speaking english but other may have some problem with language barrier.**


	3. Toph Story start part 2

**AN: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_** belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. **_**Stargate SG-1**_** belongs to Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. **

**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

**I would like to thank to Schwan for fixing grammar.**

Part 2.

Since no one knew who she was, doctors named her Dorothy, but she did not like that name, so someone suggested Jane. She agreed to be so called, but always thought the name should sound tougher.

Toph's health was improving faster than expected by doctors, but her memory was still locked up like a ten lock. Like the secret of who she was and what she was capable of.

Every day John and Robert came to visit her. Robert appeared only in the mornings with the nurses, and John would turn in to her morning and evening, and sometimes at lunch and she supported the company. Sometimes someone was next to her, with whom she could talk. They calmed her and sometimes helped her to forget the fact that she was helpless and couldn't feel anything. That feeling visited her several times every day and scared her immensely, but John's gentle words saying that if you have a big wish and try to recover you will quickly recover, calmed her.  
It has been a week and the doctors were amazed as she healed before their eyes. Her mood also improved. It could be seen from the way it she turned or called around.

After another week, Robert came with the good news.

"Today we will remove the plaster from your legs and hands. Control pictures show that they are fully healed.," he said.  
"This is amazing, KAZANOVA!" exclaimed the earthbender.  
Toph was calling her supervising physician that, as he came to her each time accompanied by a new nurse. He resembled someone she knew, someone dear to her, only she could not remember who.  
"I can finally stand up! I'm tired of lying here!" she declared.  
"Take it easy! Not so fast! Everything will come in time. I have never heard or seen anyone as quick to recover as you. There can possibly be exceptions and you, lady, really are one of them," said Robert.  
"Do not be afraid if after we remove the plaster you cannot move them immediately. With time things get better," he said when removing the plaster from her legs.

Then he removed the plaster from her hands and legs. Toph tried to move her hands and feet, but nothing happened. Her enthusiasm subsided, but the doctor's statement that this it was only temporary eased her mind. He told her to try, try, and try again to move it.

Outside the ward, Robert and John met with Harry to talk in the hallway. There was no knowledge of her identity. Or at least so they thought.

"How lives our blind beauty? Maybe there is any news?" asked Harry.  
"She is recovering faster than expected. I just removed the plaster. Everything seems to be fine. Knowing what she had to endure this is just a miracle," spoke Robert.  
"But her memory is still empty like a white sheet," endorsed John.  
"If you have any news, call me," Harry said and left.  
"Today she will begin physical therapy. I think that after a couple of days, she will walk if she is continues to be so stubborn and recover so quickly."

...

A woman entered the ward.

"Hi Jane, I'm Sophie and I will help you get back on your legs!" she said.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"We'll start with your hands!"

With these words, Sophia's gentle hands began to stroke Toph's unmoving hands. Soon, stroking become rubbing and hand movements intensified. Then she picked up one of her hand and bent it several times over the elbow. She repeated this motion with the other hand. After several exercises, Toph began to feel and use her hands.

After the exercises ended, Toph accidentally lifted her hand and knocked Sophie to one side.

"For them being so petite, you have extremely strong hands," the doctor said with a smile.  
"Oh, did I hit you? I am sorry!" Toph said with a smile. She was very pleased.

After that, Sophie repeated all the exercises done with the hands with Toph's long, graceful legs. After completing all exercises, the earthbender tried to get up, but could not stand and fell. She would have dropped to the ground, if not for a strong woman's hands catching her.

"Not so fast, Twinkle!" said Sophie with big grin.

Toph again hit Sophie to the side and said, "Don't call me that!"

Her legs were still too weak. But the sense that she felt, then her feet reached the floor, was astonishing. Only then did she realize in what large building she was. Everywhere action boiled. People walked back and forth.

'I can see' she thought.

"Hi sugar. Today is a very good day. The doctor said that everything will be fine after a couple of days and I will be able to walk normally," Toph said, massaging her leg.  
"This is great news. But do you remember who you are or from where you are?"  
"Aaa ... I did not think about it! Apparently I was too excited that I could see."  
"You can ... see? How many fingers am I showing?"  
"Two!"

"Strange," thought John, and drew from his pocket a small rubber ball.

"Catch!" John spoke and threw it to Toph. But Toph did not catch it. The ball hit her in the chest.  
"Hey!" shouted the Blind Bandit. "Why was that for?"  
"You have to catch it!" John said.

Then Toph shook her hand before her eyes, and said: "I am blind! I cannot see the flying object!"  
"But didn't you say that you can see?"  
"I do not know how, but it has something to do with my feet," she said.

With these words the young doctor noticed that his friend was sitting with one leg lowered to the ground. She rubbed the other with her hands.

"Echolocation" he thought. The young doctor had heard of this phenomenon, and the fact that blind people could learn this skill to compensate for their disabilities, but he had never seen it.

"Maybe you can tell me where I stand?" he asked.  
"You're standing in front of my bed."  
"And now?"  
"Now, you are standing in front of the door, but don't stand there, because the woman is coming and she's bringing something."

As soon as John walked away from the door, a woman came through them like a tank and shouted, "DINNER!"  
"Hey, hold your horses! Want to deafen me or what?" Toph shot back.

"The same, just more politely," said John. The woman looked round and saw the doctor standing quite near to her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. Old habits die hard." She put the plate on table and went out.

**AN: Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

**This is the story of Toph and what has happened to her. I wrote it as single chapter, but later i decided that i should split it into two.**


	4. Toph meets NID

**AN: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_** belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. **_**Stargate SG-1**_** belongs to Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. **

**I would like to thank to Schwan for fixing grammar.**

******Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

It took a couple days and Toph could already run around the ward. Everyone was very surprised by the fact that she was blind and could run around without hitting anything. And that heated the imagination from where can she be even more, because her memory was still incoherent. She could already remember little insignificant things. But it was still a mystery what she was.

Robert and John went into the ward. John was holding a bag.

"Today you will be your launch from the hospital, Jane."

"That's wonderful news!" answered Toph and slammed her fist into Robert's shoulder.

"Only one problem. I do not know where my house and my clothes are!"

"This is not a problem!" John answered and laid a basket on the table. "I hope you fit in some of my older sister's clothes. As for the house, you will be able to stay with my parents on the farm. The same farm where we found you."

"Unfortunately your dress has been torn too much to have been properly sewn," said John.

"It's amazing!" Toph yelled and slapped John in the shoulder.

"Is it necessary for you to do that?"

"That's how I show affection," laughed the earthbender.

"Change your clothes. We will wait outside the door," said Robert, and the two doctors left ward.

After a few minutes the door opened and Toph came out of the ward wearing jeans and a green blouse.

"Ooo! You look stunning," said Robert, chuckling.

"You're lying!" Toph said, and then slammed him in the shoulder.

"Maybe, but only a bit," he said. "And I know what can further beautify you."

"My father found this interesting pendant and this bracelet in the same place where you were found."

John hooked on Toph's neck a gold chain with a black ornamented stone teetering in the middle. Toph wears a bracelet under her right sleeve.

"Let's go!" said John, and took Toph to the door.

...

After they left the hospital, several men wearing black suits came.  
"Miss you'll have to go with us!"  
"Who are you?" said John.  
"We are the National Intelligence Department and this is a national security matter."  
"What kind of Mumbo Jumbo is this, you Suit Fools?" Toph angrily shouted and raised her hand in front of them.

But a sudden stabbing pain paralyzed all her body. The feeling was familiar, but she could not remember when and how.

Toph collapsed on the ground. One of the males pulled out a Zat and shot her.

"What are you doing?" John cried out in anger and embraced her in defense.  
"Move away sir! We are taking her!"  
"And you idiot hide the Zat before you killed anything else!" Shouted the same suit man.

Then the two men pulled John from Toph. The lead man picked her up and took her to the car. After they left John, he pulled a phone from his pocket and called Harry.

"Harry, we were coming out of the hospital and were attacked by unknown men that kidnapped Jane," uttered John with a creaking voice.

"Calm down John! Now tell me everything what happened."

"When we left the building we came to four men in black suits and they told us Jane had to go with them. But as soon as Jane spoke, one of them pulled out a strange gun and stunned her. Then the other two pulled me from her until one of them put her in a car."

"Did they say anything?" asked Harry calmly.

"Hmm ... they said that they were National Intelligence Department and that it was a matter of national security."

"Ok. I'll try to find out more about them," Harry said, wrapping up the conversation.

...

Toph woke up sitting at a wooden table in a small room full of mirrors. The floor was wooden, so she could not see anything. But she heard voices in the distance.

"She woke up!"

After a few minutes she heard a couple of people come into the room.

"Hey Toph! After all, that is your name, isn't it?" said one man.  
"I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord! " said Toph, slamming her fist on the table.

She did not know why she said it, but those words were followed by maniacal laughter.

"Whatever you say, melon!" the man replied, laughing.

"And now seriously! You are Toph Beifong from the kingdom of the earth and you are the most powerful earthbender."

"It seems to me you are confused with someone else. I am Jane ... "

"Jane Hakoda and I lived in Kansas; at least until the hurricane. And I'm not earthbender, pumpkinhead," Toph replied after a minute of thinking.

In fact, she bluffed, but she needed to do something if she really was who they call her. She did not know how it would end there, and the moreover, she did not want to feel that ugly feeling that she felt after she had walked out of the hospital again. And maybe, if they think she is simple, nothing-special girl, maybe they will release her.

"Where is my friend John?"

"The doctor is safe and sound. We left him near the hospital unharmed," thesecond man replied.

"I again repeat: you are Toph Beifong, the most powerful earthbender."

"We found a concealed SGC report about how they went to one of the planets and brought with them two children who later, when awakened, nearly destroyed the entire base."

"There is also a report written about a flamethrower."

"Where is Zuko?"

"Zuko? Who? I do not know anyone with that name!" screamed Toph.

"You call him Sparky. He is a living flame-thrower! And he is always beside you as written in the report."

"We know that you are aliens from another planet!" grumbled the first.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" cried loud blind female. "And as you can see here, there is no Zuko."

"Just do not get angry here. You are in room of wood and there is no earth which you could bend."

"What is bending? You talk nonsense here! Let me out!" Toph was squirming.

But suddenly she froze as if petrified.

...

Meanwhile in SGC

O'Neill slept leaning on the table. He had dropped to Jonas Quinn to ask for something, but Jonas' story was so long and boring that Jack insensibly fell asleep. Then he had a dream. A Strange dream.

It was some sort of unknown place and he was attacked by a few unknown people. Then Jack clenched his fist in order to hit his nearest opponent, but to his surprise a fireball appeared that flew in the direction of his swing. Then he jumped into the air brandishing feet, and fire poured out of them also.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him and severely pinched him. Then he heard a voice:

"O'Neill Wake up!"

"You are walking in your sleep!"

"I walked in my sleep?" asked Jack.

"Indeed!"

"And you devastated everything in your path," endorsed Jonas.

"I dreamt a strange dream, like I knew magic Kung Fu and spit fire like that boy flame-thrower."

...

Meanwhile in NID hideout.

Although vision lasted only several minutes, Toph brain was overwhelmed with enormous amounts of data. It couldn't do anything except completely shut down all unneeded actions, and that temporally caused full body paralysis for Toph. Toph was blind since birth and so she didn't know what colors were. Everything that she sees-or what she thought that see was-were only black and white shadows created by her mind interoperating though her seismic sense. But this vision was colorful. It had lots of red and amber colors, firebenders colors. And that was biggest problem. Since Toph couldn't see colors, her mind tried to reconstruct vision using black and white shadows that she was familiar with. And after sometime it succeeded. Now there was only one trivial detail left. She couldn't understand what was happening to her legs or arms. It was hot and cold at the same time, and strange figures swirled around them. Toph's mind was unable to understand this, so she tried to make connections with some of her memory. And that memory was full of fear and pain. Zuko accidentally burned her feet, almost blinding her completely.

Toph stood as if petrified, and everyone wondered what happened to her. Suddenly she cried out in a voice not her own and began to jump and roll on the floor.

"Fire!"

"FIRE!"

"My feet are burning!"

"MY FEET ARE BURNING!"

Two men tried to tame her, and while taming her, she accidentally kicked one man in the crotch and he curled up in pain. A second pair of men at the time managed to grab her and shake her while saying that she had calm down, because there was no fire. Toph calmed down and grabbed her foot with her hand. It was cold and unharmed.

Toph calmed down and the sergeant planted her in her former place. He sat on his own.

"What was that?" asked the strange voice.

"I do not know! It seemed to me I would have found myself in some unknown location. And then, a few males tried to attack me. I tried to move but I could not. But surprisingly my body was moving itself uncontrollably, and my arms and legs were covered with a fire that looked like it was alive and attacked my attackers. Another strange thing that I noticed was that I was wearing luxurious, men's clothing."

"There was also a strangely dressed woman that hurled stones."

"Then I re-emerged here," Toph completed.

Some time later, she asked, as if suspecting something strange:

"And why is the bubblehead looking at me so strangle? And he sits a bit bizarre." - Added the Blind Bandit.

Toph could not see how everyone was sitting, but she decided to continue playing her game as if she could actually see. That was the story she also embellished.

...

A third man entered the room and asked the first to come with him. Both came out.

"Lieutenant maybe you mistook something? This woman does not look like an earthbender."

"Colonel, she is well suited to the description of only six-eight years older, but given the fact that the report was also written before the same span of time, we can say that this is her."

"And what if it is not? CIA believes that she may be a new Vanga. She also meets that description. And if that is the second option, they will do everything that they can to recover her. We have enough trouble with the army. Don't make us trouble with security and spies, and that can quickly ruin us! And if she is that blind earthbender, she should not see anything on the wooden floor. But she sees."

"Got it sir! But I still firmly believe that she is Alien's earthbender, and I intend to prove it."

"Do what you want, but in any case, you will be responsible if anything goes wrong."

Lieutenant came out at a waddle, and after a few minutes returned with a stone the size of his palm. He placed it on the table next to Toph and said:

"Use your earthbending power and pick the rock up into the air!"

"_Come closer and I__ will__ lift up the stone into the air so that you will long remember__,_" thought Toph.

"I did not understand what you said," she shot back.

Then, from somewhere came a strange voice: "Could this lady try to foretell the future?"

Toph thought, "_That's __a__ stupid question__,_" and smiled widely, angrily.

"_I will foretell the future,_" she thought with an evil grin.

"Your future will be difficult and painful!" she said.

"She is mocking us!" shouted the lieutenant and leaned over to Toph.

"Use your earthbending powers to lift up this stone!"

Then something pulled the lieutenant's attention and he turned to the mirror side. That was the moment, and Toph decided to act. She grabbed the stone and hit the man on the cheek.

"Here is your earthbending!" she shouted, laughing.

The second man in response to the actions of Toph quickly pulled out a Zat and targeted her, but he hesitated for a moment and stopped. Then Toph quietly laid the stone on the table, showing that it did not pose threats. Therefore the man put his gun away and turned his gaze to the Lieutenant. Lieutenant was spiting blood. There were also a couple of teeth that Toph had successfully dislodged.

Toph, satisfied with her feat, raised her feet onto the table and further taunted him.

"Do you want some more earthbending, pumpkinhead?" she spoke with a broad smile.

"Sergeant please give me your gun!" uttered lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, you're in emotional shock! I will not give you my weapons, because you could do something stupid."

"Well I am going to pick up my gun, and when I come back then we'll see who sneers at what." uttered the soldier with a distorted face, crossing the table.

"Do not forget your stone, pumpkinhead !" said Toph, laughing. She took the stone and threw it into the outgoing militant.

The throw was accurate. It hit in the head. The soldier bent and covered his head with his hands, leaving the room. As he left, people behind the glass began to laugh out loud.

"What an angry and unpleasant man your lieutenant is," said Toph, still laughing.

"Sergeant, accompany Lieutenant to the Med. point," said the strange voice, laughing.

"And make sure that he does not do anything stupid."

"And you lady here, don't play heroes. It could end really badly."

"But thanks for the Circus. It has been long time since I had such good laugh," approved the same voice.

...

Somewhere in the room stood Daniel and he had good time laughing. It was very boring to be an ascended being.

**AN. Vanga was real person. She was famous blind psychic and fortune teller, which could see. And most of her predictions (fortune telling) came true.**

**In next chapter we will see some real earthbending and NID will learn hard way who Toph really is or what she can do.**

******Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**


	5. Unexpected visitor

**AN: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_** belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. **_**Stargate SG-1**_** belongs to Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. **

**I would like to thank to Schwan for fixing grammar.**

******Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

**NID hideout**

Affiliates were laughing and thinking what to do next. After the questioning turned into a circus all of them except agent, who was leading inquiry, were having fun, giggling.

"It seems that our young guest really has ability to earthbend," said one agent. These words were accompanied by the resounded laughter in the hall.

"If you were in my place, I'd also laugh at you" uttered someone. It was agent with bandaged head.

"I told you, Lieutenant, that you will be responsible for everything and it seems I was right. You did not need to bring that stone! "

"And what were you thinking to bring the stone? Putting it next to Jane and bending over to her, not facing her? It's the same as giving a loaded gun to your wicked enemy and asking that he shot you. Rejoice that she knocked out only two teeth. She would have been able to break your jaw if she had been stronger," said someone.

" I do not know what happened to me, Sir. She took me out of patience, and then it seemed to me that I saw something in one of the mirrors. Therefore, I turned and didn't notice that she was waiting for that time," replied the soldier with the bandaged head.

"So I think that we can reject the presumption that Jane is an earthbender, and all we have seen confirms the second hypothesis."

"She should be blind in there, but as we have seen, she could see perfectly fine by being on a wooden floor," said the Colonel. "Do you agree with me Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir! My, unfortunately she also has a brilliant hand, "said the Lieutenant.

"So what what are we going to do if she really is like Vanga?" He said.

...

In the mean time, at night, a shadow crept over the base. Everyone was too busy to notice it, and if they had discovered it, they would do nothing, because he was one of them. Or so they thought.

It was the agent Singer and he was carrying a medical bag. His task was simple: to check the safety of hideout, and if he could successfully infiltrate this small base, then they could proceed with their plans and try to organization-wide.

He peered through the meeting room and looked where he could "get rid of" his swag. Then he heard how agents talked about some kind of a psychic, someone they recently arrested suspected to be an alien. He decided that she would be a great candidate. Agent Singer went to look for her.

Toph was lying in a small plain room without a window, on the bed. In the room stood only a couple of beds, a couple of chairs and a single table. Behind the door stood a guard/agent. Suddenly, from behind the arc, a flash appeared and the agent fell. Then the agent Singer came into the room where Toph slept. He had brought along his bag and placed it on the table. In the bag swam a young, not yet fully matured Goa'uld larva. Agent Singer laid Toph on her stomach and pulled her long black coal-like hair, unveiling her naked back and neck. Then he carefully took the symbiote and laid it on Toph's neck. The symbiote instinctively burrowed into Toph's body. The agent had hoped to see the glowing eyes and wanted to welcome a new sister, but there was no effect. Something was wrong. The girl was lying motionless on the bed.

Singer did not know that the merge has failed. The symbiote was too young, so he lost almost all of his genetic memory. He also was not able to take over the host of the body, even in her sleep. Atleast for now. He needed to understand who she was, so he explored Toph's memory until he found a strange memory. The girl was standing next to a strange creature and laughing maniacal, hurling burning rocks.

The intruding agent did not understand what was wrong so he wanted to take the girl with him. No one would have noticed that he took the female until it was too late. But suddenly he heard footsteps and saw that the guard was waking. Too early. Therefore, he needed to get out of there. He inadvertently left the bag he had brought .

As the guard woke up, he noticed an unknown human shadow, and he sounded the alarm. After a few minutes in the room, where Toph lay, agents gathered. Everyone was wondering who tried to break into this cell and why. And even more, why was there a red bag with liquid placed next to Jane. One agent went to check their new guest's health, but he was stunned when he saw a strange scar on her neck. He had read a report about snake-possessed people. They also described ways to verify possessed team members, and the scars in the neck or back was the first thing that was searched.

The agent couldn't manage to do anything, when to his surprise, Toph got up and her eyes glowed bright. The glow effect was further intensified due to the white, lackluster like mist in Toph eyes.

„TREMBLE, MORTALS, AND DESPAIR, DOOM HAS COME TO THIS WORLD" stated Goa'uld. "BOW TO YOUR MASTER, MELON LORD"

And then the whole building was shook by a large earthquake.

"It's ... G... G... Goa'uld! " screamed one agent. And then he found a stone in his mouth.

All the other agents except the one with the bandaged head drew their weapons. In the mean time, the agent with the bandaged head felt that something bad was about to happen, and tried to escape from the room. He was right.

Evil Toph, Goa'uld, raised his hand, and between him and agents appeared a large stone wall. Agents opened fire at her, but it was of no effect. With another arm, Toph motioned, and the wall moved toward the agents. All of them were pinned between two walls. Then Goa'uld turned around and broke the walls in front of him and left the building.

"I love this body. She looks so weak, fragile and helpless, but in her lies the indomitable destructive force. I wonder what else I can do," thought Goa'uld.

He tramped one foot on the ground. Then the other. Next he stretched out both his arms forward and waved upward, and then lowered down, and the whole building from which he came collapsed to the ground.

"It's amazing!" he exclaimed.

Evil Toph began to dance with joy and happiness, raising his feet up and tramping loud and waving his hands in all directions. He passed through the town dancing, which was not a town anymore, but was more like a war zone. Where there had previously been homes now stood ruins. The streets were split with large cracks. Everywhere around him was chaos.

All that dancing and joy wearied Goa'uld, and he saw a bench in front of him and decided to take a rest. He lay down and fell asleep.

Toph woke up early in the morning from people shouting and strange sounds. Around her was chaos everywhere. Some people moaned, while others tried to help them. Strange metal creatures spread strange and horrific sounds. The strangest thing was that she was sitting on a bench, and that the environment around her seemed to have been the only area untouched.

The earthbender remembered that yesterday she was interrogated by some strange people speaking strange things, and later she was escorted to a room where she felt asleep. Her head seemed to explode from the pain.

She also remembered who she was.

_"I am Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in the world!"_ Such thoughts were in her mind. But it was quickly replaced by another thought: _"Did I do all of this, cause so much damage and pain to others?"_ Toph never hurt anything for fun, expect Sokka, but for that she had her own reasons, and it was mostly verbal attacks. The last major battle in which she had caused such chaos was when the Gaang tried to get to the Earth King Kuei, but then they were only defending themselves. After a few minutes her next thought visited her.

_"Aang, Sokka, Zuko. Where are you, my friends?"_

Then she remembered the giant tornado and what happened next. And she felt lonely. She has never been as lonely as she was now. There had always been someone close by her side, whether it was her parents, Sokka, Zuko, or even the new doctor who regularly visited her in the hospital when she was helpless and broken. Now there was nothing! Only pain and agony.

"I will find out what happened to you, or I will not be Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in the world!" declared the Blind Bandit.

_"Oh, yes we will."_ a strange voice echoed in her mind.

** AN. OK i think i stop here. Next chapter will be introducing Zuko and Mai and what happened to them. And later Sokka and Suki. Unless i change my mind. There could be some cactus juice. We all see how Sokka acted being high on that stuff so now its time for others experience that happiness and joy :D**

******Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**


	6. Katara&Aang story

**AN: ****_Avatar: the Last Airbender_**** belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. ****_Stargate SG-1_**** belongs to Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. **

**I would like to thank to Schwan for fixing grammar.**

**In previous chapter I said that next chapter will be about Zuko and Mai, but I had plot bunny attack :D. This chapter will tell what happened to Katara and Aang when they appeared in our world. **

**Happy Easter everyone and big and hard eggs! :D**

**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

**Katara&Aang Story**

Katara held on to Aang, embracing him as if her whole life depended on it, and even a strong whirlwind could not tear away her away from Aang. Aang formed a new sphere of air and slowly descended. And suddenly a hurricane is gone, and our lovebirds easily fell into a snowdrift. Aang and Katara, puzzled, reviewed the area and realized that they were no longer in Ba Sing Se. Around them, as far as the eye could see, snow fell. There were neither trees nor buildings. A terrible blizzard was raging and a perishing cold hung everywhere.

"What happened?" Katara asked "Where's Sokka and the others?"

"I don't know!" Aang replied. "I don't even know where we are! It's so cold here and there's so much snow that I think this could be the Pole!"

"But how could we get here. After all, the whirlwind lasted only a few minutes! We couldn't get that far." Katara replied. "And I don't think we're at either of the poles. But in any case, we should be trying to find shelter and look for our friends. "

While Aang bent air, and Katara water, they could not see anything beyond their outstretched hand. Therefore, they held hands, to prevent losing each other. White darkness was everywhere.

"Now I understand how Toph feels. To be blind is a scary and uncomfortable fate," said Katara. Then she stopped.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Aang asked.

"Toph!" Katara said after a moment. "She's barefoot! If she is somewhere nearby, we have to find her! She is barefoot and blind! She'll be dead soon in this unforgiving weather. "

"What do you mean? Toph is the greatest earthbender in the world. She can take care of herself!" exclaimed Aang.

"She will get frostbite on her feet in this freezing air! Toph is not used to such cold weather. Even for me it's cold, even though I come from the South Pole. We have to try to find her! " Boldly, Katara dragged Aang away to look for Toph.

They did not know that Toph and their other friends weren't here, but the idea that something bad would happen to their friends made Katara's heart light a huge fire of determination that even the worst blizzard couldn't extinguish. Although her arms, legs and the whole body, which were covered by only a thin blue wedding dress, were freezing from the harsh cold. Katara didn't stop. She went forward, and using her waterbending, pushed to the sides snowdrift and the falling snowflakes. Aang was right beside her, bending air and stopping wintry wind, which tried to get under their clothing. He also used his firebending, trying to warm himself and warm his beloved waterbender.

...

Katara did not stop looking for her friends, but fatigue, blizzard, snow, and cold weather finally broke her. Imperceptibly, she collapsed in the snow unmoving. Before falling down in the snow only one unfinished sentence tore from the Katara's lips: "I've disappointed you ...".

Aang immediately felt Katara's hand slip from his own hand, and her beautiful, frozen body collapsed to the ground. He saw how life was abandoning his lover's body and he had to do something about it if he did not want to lose her. He had mastered the four elements, and after defeating Fire Lord brought peace to the world, not so that they couldn't live in it and love each other. The thought that he could no longer see her blue ocean-like eyes, her amazing divine smile, could no longer hear her wonderful laughter or could no longer feel her soft red lips kissing him, drove him crazy. Today should have been the happiest day of their lives; the weddings and the wedding night. Everything could not end like this, not now, not here! His life would feel so empty, so lonely without her.

"It can't end like this, it won't end like this!" exclaimed Aang. He used his water and earthbending and created a small cave, which could protect them both against storms and harsh weather, while taking advantage of the air and fire bending tried to warm up Katara. Katara was a healer, and she would know how to behave in such an extreme case, but he was a merely master of the four elements, also known as the Avatar, who did not know how to save his beloved. All he could do is to find or create shelter from the cold and blizzards, and try to warm up the dying love of his life. Aang removed his jacket and put it on the ground. Then he lay Katara on it before he lay down next to her, cuddling in and and pressing her to his chest. His whole body was burning hot and it warmed his beloved waterbender. The last airbender believed that the blizzard would be ending soon and he would be able to save her. Nobody knew how, nobody knew when, but he was not going to lose her.

"Katara don't try to leave me!

Without you it's hard you survive!

Your arms were my castle; your hearth my endless sky.

Now let me be your fortress. Let me save you!

I can't let you go! I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE!"

...

On the second day Katara briefly opened her ocean blue eyes and looked at Aang, and then lost consciousness again. Her body, which was usually tanned in color, was now paler than Aang's. Outside burning frost swirled, but in the cave was an unbearable heat, which gradually began to subside. Aang realized that they could no longer stay here. He went out of cave into the field, and he was lucky. The blizzard had calmed and a view opened up around him of endless fields of snow. Aang used his airbending and jumped into the air. Around him slept the snow covered fields, and in the distance could be seen a small quiet rising smoke.

_"Where there is smoke, there should be fire, and where there's fire, there should be people,"_ thought Aang.

Then he created an oblong sled of nearby snow. On them he laid his jacket and, gently, Katara. Aang used his air and waterbending and went in the direction of smoke. Although there was no wind, the cold weather pinched Katara's body and she trembled. Aang hesitated to use his firebending and warm the shaking waterbender. He feared that this could dissolve the sled, and entangle them in a limitless snow cover. He also questioned how much Katara was capable of surviving in such cold weather. Most of all, Aang was exhausted from all this bending.

The sled glided at full speed, and soon, Aang with Katara ended up at the house of which smoke rose from the chimney. He hoped to see Water Tribe houses built of ice, but there was only a few brick and wooden buildings, which reminded him of Earth Kingdom buildings. All this confirmed Katara's hypothesis that they were not at the pole. Aang lifted Katara's stiff body from the icy sleigh and carried her to the closest door. He knocked on it.

The door was opened by an elderly woman. Before her stood a young man dressed in an orange tunic who held in his hands a young woman with a thin blue dress on. All this seemed very strange. And the strangest thing was that the guy spoke a strange language that she couldn't understand, but looking to frozen couple, she knew what he wanted to say, and invited them inside.

The old woman took Aang into a room with a fireplace, and he laid the stagnant Katara on a bed standing in the corner. Only weak, barely perceptible breathing could show that she was alive. Barely alive. Aang thanked the old woman even though she did not understand him. The old woman brought them warm blankets and feathered blankets and wrapped up Katara. Aang sat down next to his beloved waterbender. He embraced her and fell asleep. He knew that everything would be okay now.

**AN. Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

**Next chapter will be about Zuko and Mai and some Cactus juice.**


	7. Zuko, Mai and Cactus

**AN: ****_Avatar: the Last Airbender_**** belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. ****_Stargate SG-1_**** belongs to Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. I am sorry that it take so long for me to update this. But life is life and you have to deal with it.**

Zuko&Mai

Zuko awoke in the middle of the desert, surrounded by a sea of sand. There were almost no plants here; only lone cactus stood that looked like it held sky with its huge green tops, and it seemed that something was wrong with it. Zuko's head hurt like after a good party. Being Fire Lord implies accepting noble guests, or being invited to attend or organize a ball. He remembered that the last ball, which he had attended, was Katara and Aang's wedding.

"Did I drink so much that I can't remember how I got down here?" Thought Zuko. "And where is HERE? It seems like I am in the middle of nowhere, most likely Si Wong desert. But how? "

"All right, you're woken up," exclaimed Mai happily.

That surprised Zuko as he was more accustomed to seeing an emotionless Mai. In her hands, Mai held two bowls with water, or at least that's what it looked like.

"Are you thirsty? Drink it! This will quench your thirst!" Mai said, and gave a bowl of water to Zuko. They both drank everything out of their bowls.

"As you can see we are in the middle of nowhere! Do you have any thoughts as how we ended up here? All I remember is that we were at Katara and Aang's wedding…" asked Zuko.

"Yes you are right. But then, after the wedding, Aang offered to fly us all on Appa, like in the good old times. I never flew that fluffy before and I was very excited. Then a huge storm went up and sucked everyone in it. I saw how Aang caught Katara and later Sokka with Suki and Toph and try to descend. Finally, I woke up here in this sea of sand with you. Someday we should do it again" Mai told him.

"I see. We should try to get out of dessert. Where did you find water in this forsaken place?" asked Zuko.

"The local vegetation is full of water," Mai said, smiling and speaking cheerfully.

_"There is something wrong with her," _thought Zuko.

"Ah, take another." Said Mai and gave Zuko another bowl of liquid.

"It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier. It's the quenchiest!" said Mai, jumping funnily while juggling knives.

Zuko drank half a bowl, but strange thoughts arrived as he was finishing drink._"I have heard that somewhere before."_

"What did you just say?" He asked confused.

"Oh nothing" Mai said cheerfully, handing him another bowl.

"It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier. It's the quenchiest!" said Mai, continuing to jump merrily.

Then Zuko remembered how Katara had once told him about their adventures in the desert. Without a bit of hesitation, Zuko vomited out everything he had in his mouth. "Please do not say that it was cactus juice" he yelled.

"Calm down fire boy. Nothing is wrong; even if it was cactus juice, it doesn't have any effect on me!" said Mai, laughing.

"Yeah, sure" Zuko replied jokingly, not noticing that the juice had started to take effect. "We need to go…and maybe there is more of that cactus" he added later.

...

Zuko with Mai walked laughing from one another, and somehow managed to reach the edge of desert. The landscape began to change: the desert sands gradually replaced by grass and brushes, and cacti, and then by trees and shrubs.

"Hey, Zuko, I wonder who you prefer? Me or Toph? I know that you care about her, if you didn't care about her, you wouldn't have given her that pendant with a black stone. You know, the same type you're wearing…and you never take it off." Mai asked..

"I care about both of you" said Zuko mindlessly. A bit later he added "What's wrong if like both of you. I am the Fire Lord! I can do anything I want. Take it easy little lady. I have to admit, Toph has grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Lucky for me she doesn't know and doesn't care how she looks or acts. She is still the same stubborn, straight forward, tomboy Toph that we met before the end of the Hundred Years war. If she starts to act and dress more girlish, lots of boys would flock to her," said Mai.

"Then good for them that they don't flock to her, because she would kick their sorry asses and send them home. And that's what makes her beautiful, even if she doesn't know about it."

"You know, now that you've admitted I have a competitor, I'll have to try and get rid of her" Mai joked.

"Yeah, good luck in doing so. I would like to see that." They both laughed at that.

...

After some time, Zuko spoke up. "Look! It's a strange black mushroom. Maybe he's friendly? " They both went out to look at what Zuko had seen.

Suddenly, their laughter stopped at the sound of a yell.

"Jaffa, Cre!" [And some other nonsense] exclaimed the Jaffa, and aimed his staff at the outsiders, but the outsiders did not stop laughing, most likely at him, so he fired shot at them. Zuko instinctively fired a number of fireballs and escaped his first shot. The Jaffa was stunned by the appearance and did not manage to avoid Zuko's attack.

"It was really a friendly mushroom; it even set itself on fire so it can be cooked for us. I wonder if there are any more of them?" Mai said, merrily jumping around the toasty Jaffa, who had fallen on the ground.

Mai stabbed the Jaffa armor with her knife. "It's all tough and inedible. I think we burned it! Let's go see if there are more, I haven't had a bite of food since we got here."

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, Mai noticed another Jaffa and energetically rushed towards it.

"Lunch!" Mai shouted. She jumped onto the Jaffa, but the Jaffa was fast and threw her on the ground, firing a shot at her. With lightning-quick reflexes, Mai managed to avoid fatal shot at the last second by rolling to the side.

"What an unfriendly mushroom" screamed Mai hysterically, throwing a blade at the Jaffa. The knife hit metal Jaffa armour without causing any damage to it.

"I don't think it's a mushroom" said Zuko, starting to wake up from the cactus juice. He saw the strange creature shoot at Mai and he responded with his own fire.

From sides came a couple of Jaffa and, seeing their fellow fall to the ground, began to shoot at them. They managed to hide behind a big rock, but the Jaffa were approaching from all sides, trying to surround them. Zuko knew they needed to act if he wanted mushrooms for lunch, instead of being lunch for mushrooms. He jumped up and fired a few fireballs in front of the attackers, then released a couple of fireballs as he landed, one for each side, setting fire to the bushes and creating a wall of fire. Now there was only a single spot the Jaffa could attack from—the front of the field that Zuko had a clear view of. There were no barriers for his enemies to hide behind, giving him a clear line of fire. Of course, the same applied to him as well.

"It's now or never!" He said.

Zuko saw how strange creatures tried to climb over the stone behind which they were hiding, so he grabbed Mai's hand and tried to get out of the forest.

"What a beautiful shot. It's a good idea—let's turn this entire forest into our great pan. We'll not only have mushrooms, but also meat! "

One of the nearby village's resident saw this and ran at full alert.

...

Zuko and Mai were surrounded by Jaffa who were slowly advancing towards them. Zuko threw fireballs in all directions, but the enemy was as stubborn as a rock and did not intend to fall back.

"I wonder where is Toph now, she would like to fight with these strange creatures" Zuko mused.

"She would like fight anything; she was born to cause chaos." added Mai.

Suddenly, fire began to rain from behind the backs of Jaffa, and they fell to the ground. Zuko was stunned, but stood in a defensive position and inspected his surroundings. Meanwhile, Mai jumped gleefully around the bodies of the Jaffa, stabbing them with her knives.

"They are all solid! If we find anymore of them we should find a better way to cook them."

Then, their rescuers appeared from behind the trees. Since Zuko, was still under the influence of a cactus juice, he saw people that looked like they were from the Earth kingdom, except they carried the same strange fire staves as the mushrooms.

_"Since when did mushrooms start to attack the Earth kingdom?" _He thought.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zuko said in an imperious tone.

"Relax, we are not your enemies, we are your friends," one of them said.

Zuko noticed that even though most of them had strange fire shooting sticks, none of the sticks were pointing at him or Mai, so he calmed down and relaxed his guard a little.

"Note to self: Never drink cactus juice."

"So where we are? And is there more you, or this strange creature? "Zuko said.

"After such an epic battle, you're probably starving. Let's go to our town then we'll tell you everything" said the group leader.

...

Zuko Mai went with the new people they met to their city. His mind was beginning to clear from the cactus juice, but Mai still felt a strong effect and it seemed that it would not pass quickly. He didn't think it odd that he recovered first, because a firebender's metabolic process is accelerated because of their inner fire. As soon as he entered the city, all eyes were directed at him and Mai, and it was very surprising. He shook off his surprise; he was the Fire Lord, of course people would be amazed to see him unaccompanied.

Everything in the environment—the buildings, clothing, and language—gave him the impression that he was in Earth kingdom, but when he asked which Earth Kingdom city it was, no one even knew what the Earth Kingdom _was_. How very strange.

Zuko and Mai were escorted into a huge building in the city center. In it resided the city elders, who welcomed Zuko and Mai like kings.

"Welcome guests. We were waiting for you." Said the head elder.

Zuko could swear he looked like King Bumi, but younger version and not that crazy and no lettuce dripping from his mouth, but appearance could deceive. Relative?

"You've been waiting for us? Where are we?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, we have been waiting for you. You are in the city of Dzin Din".

Elder examined their new guests. The male looked weird, wearing strange, long red clothing. Next to him stood a hyperactive girl dressed in same manner who was fidgeting and fascinated by everything, who he held firmly by the hand.

_"So, this young man is our prophesied savior? He's so young, though in his face and eyes can see that he has already experienced a lot; his clothes while very strange, show that he is an important person," _thought the elder, looking at the new guests.

"I have never heard of this town! Where exactly in the Earth Kingdom is it?" asked Zuko.

"Young man, you are far from home; here, there is no kingdom of the earth. This is not even the same world." The elder replied.

"Another world? It's amazing! But what does it mean, another world? "Mai said happily surprised, jumping on the spot repeating "Another World."

Zuko watched the headman with his jaw hanging down a few minutes. Then it became much clearer. He calmed down and in a composed tone said:

"You want to say that we are on another planet?"

"Yes! Oh sorry for my gaucherie. I am the head elder of this town, Gao Bing. Who might you be, sir?" Replied the Elder.

"I am Fire Lord Zuko, and this is my friend, Mai." Zuko introduced himself.

Mai Toph Suki" Mai told him, bowing cheerfully, seeing the strange look Zuko gave her.

"Fire lord, is it? Thank you, Fire Lord, for helping us get rid of our old oppressors." The elder said sincerely.

"Oh, I should thank you, since you have saved us from those strange creatures. You can simply call me Zuko, since we are no longer in the Fire nation. Who were they?" Replied Zuko.

"As you wish, Fire lord. Those strange creatures were the Jaffa. They were the occupants of our town, and made us work as slaves for a person who pretended to be a god" replied Elder.

"Are there any more of those Jaffa?" asked Zuko.

"We got rid of all Jaffa and their tyranny with your help, Fire lord." The elder said quietly.

"From now on you will be the new ruler of our city, Fire Lord Zuko, as it was prophesied long ago." Elder added later.

The prophecy? What prophecy?" Said Zuko, surprised.

"If ZuZu becomes your new king, will I finally be queen?" asked a very excited Mai.

"Yes, my queen Mai Toph Suki" The elder bowed. He then saw a strange glance from Zuko and began to talk about the prophecy.

"A prophecy was spoken that one day our lands will be visited by a wise ruler who expels our enemies who were ruling us a long time. They will be called our liberator, our guardian, and our new ruler. But ... " the elder stopped talking, not knowing whether he should tell them how the prophecy ended.

"But ... But what?" Zuko said insistently.

Elder paused for a bit, thinking about what he was going to say before continuing with the story.

"... but its governance will be short. Sky People will come and take him away from us." The elder ended the story.

"Sky people? Who could it be?" Zuko said, alarmed. Many thoughts were spinning in his head. in just half an hour he had fought for his life, learned that he is on another planet and been declared the ruler of a city. He also learned that his governance will end soon, and that he will likely be taken prisoner by a new and unknown enemy. Or...something even worse. He needed to understand everything.

"I think that this may be the Jaffa. They claimed to come from the stars that shine in the night sky." The elder said restlessly.

"But you can worry about it tomorrow, Your Highness. Today we need to celebrate the your arrival and the banishment of our old enemy from our lands." Said the elder.

"I think you are right. An empty stomach is bad for good thoughts," said Zuko, brightening up at the thought.

...

A great feast was instituted and during it, the elder presented Zuko and Mai to the whole city, telling about their feats against Jaffa, proclaiming him king, and the fact that he is that chosen one the prophecy talked about. Everyone was happy. Zuko and Mai were put up in the elder's residence. Zuko could not believe what he saw and what Mai did. It reminded him of Sokka being crazy about food with June's movements around the hall. He also could not believe how much she was able to drink, and what happened after that. One could say that after the Ball was over the place was devastated as if there was hurricane. That Hurricane name was Mai.

...

Zuko couldn't sleep and was thinking all night about what the city elders had told him, and he was very concerned. Who were the Sky People and what could they want of him? In the morning, with the first rays of the sun, he went out into the courtyard to meditate in the open air, then started working on his fire bending. He would have to be ready to fight if need be.

"Now I understand why you are called the Fire Lord. That's an impressive sight, Your Majesty!" Zuko was surprised by these word and stopped in the middle of his training, turning to see one of the elders of the city, Gao Bing, standing there.

"Oh, it's nothing. You should see what my friends are able to do. My friend Katara can control water, no matter where it is and my other friend Toph can control the earth…and you definitely do not want to be nearby if any of them are angry, particularly at you. Believe me, I experienced this first hand. But you would be most surprised by my friend Aang. He is the Avatar and can control—or as we say, bend—all of the elements." Zuko said.

So, you're saying that the world you hail from is ruled by the Avatar and elemental masters who can control forces of nature? Asked the elder, confused.

"Not quite as you say, but we can say that it is true in some way." Replied Zuko.

"It is very exciting." Elder said with admiration. "I'm wondering how you found yourself in our world? Did you come through the Ancient's ring, the Chappa'ai?

"Chap...what? I don't think so. The last thing that I remember was the fact that Mai and I attended my good friends Aang and Katara's wedding and after that a big storm started. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the desert with Mai" Zuko told him.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour. Good day, Your Highness." Said the Elder and left; he had to think about what he just heard.

...

After returning from training Zuko found Mai digging in the wardrobe.

Mai, clad in a blue dress, was jumping in front of a mirror.

"Look ZuZu, I am Katara."

"You make one step backward... one slip up... give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your "destiny" anymore, because I will make sure your destiny ends... right then and there... permanently." Mai said, pointing a knife at him.

Zuko was startled and horrified; if he thought that Katara was scary that time, then hallucinating Mai with those knives was even worse. Lucky for him she was just playing with him without any intention to hurt him, but blade near his throat looked quite dangerous and real.

She did a few poses before the mirror simulating Katara waterbending before going to change. Zuko relaxed a little bit.

After a few minutes, she came back waving a fan and was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Zuko.

"Let me guess, you're Suki now? You know you need make-up. Go change your clothes better because you don't look anything like her."

Mai wanted to say something, but then changed her mind and went to change. After a few minutes, she came back.

"Sparky" Mai shouted, hitting him in the shoulder.

Zuko had been caught up in his thoughts and jumped in surprise. He looked around to see his favorite earthbender._"How could Toph end up here?"_Thought Zuko, still a bit out of it.

"Toph?"

"I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord!" Mai said jokingly.

_"Oh no, she completely went out of her mind. I wonder when the cactus juice effects will wear off, or even if it _will_ wear off." _thought Zuko.

"Hey, where did you hear all that?" Zuko said, puzzled.

"Ah, a little bird told me" Mai confided with a smirk.

Then a servant came into the room, informing them that breakfast was ready. Zuko was grateful, since it drew the attention of Mai and she went out of the room, leaving behind a devastated wardrobe. He really didn't want to see who next she would personify. Although, he had to admit that when Mai acted more colorful and was enjoying life, he liked her more than the world hating and boring Mai.

...

After breakfast, Zuko convened a meeting focusing on the prophecy. It was attended by all the major players: Zuko, elders, commander of the guard and several important people from the urban population. This would have been a long and boring conversation if not for Mai, who jumped around nonstop. Someone asked if the lady Mai was always so active, and Zuko explained that it was the effects of cactus juice, and that she had been this way a surprisingly long time with no indication that it will end. Zuko was wondering how much cactus juice Mai drank, it had to be a lot. To Zuko's surprise, the others were well aware of what cactus juice was and what it could do, and then asked him if he remembered which cactus she drank from.

"I believe it was a big cactus and, seeing as how its effects still ongoing, it is possible that she drank a lot." Zuko replied after a bit of contemplation.

One of the members spoke up. "It doesn't look good. It seems that she has taken an overdose of cactus juice. The good news is that she drank from the large cacti, which have a mild and gradual effect. If she had drank from a small cactus, she would have immediately gone crazy—or as we like to call it, WACKO—and there would have been no chance to heal her. As it is now, we can try to detoxify her, but…" Zuko cut him off.

"I like Mai when she is funny and energetic. Usually, she is boring uninteresting. Now everyday is like a surprise to me. Let us return back to the prophecies." Zuko said, chuckling.

"What is the ancient ring, that you call Chappa'ai?" He said, getting back on track.

"This is a gift from God, and a curse at the same time. It is said that God led us to this place using it before he left. We have lived in peace for centuries before the ring started working again, and the enemy came and enslaved us. Now you came to our world and helped us get rid of them."

"Maybe after this meeting someone could to escort me to the ring? I would like to see it with my own eyes."

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard commander replied.

"What were those strange creatures who attacked us and enslaved you?"

"They called themselves Jaffa, and considered themselves to be the snake god's soldiers. In their armor hides are men the same as you or me, only their skin tends to be black." Said one of elders.

"Elder, with all due respect, you are wrong. They were not ordinary people. They housed snakes in their bellies, which gave them superhuman abilities." The guard commander corrected.

"So if they are the same people, and you think that they will be the ones called Sky People who, like the prophecy says, will come pick me up, I hope you do not intend to give up without a fight." Zuko said strongly.

...

The meeting lasted a long time. After the meeting (and lunch), Zuko went to see the mysterious circle, which was wrapped in legends and which could be the arrival point of their new enemies. When the guard commander with a few people escorted Zuko to the Ancients ring, Zuko felt a sense of déjà vu, like he had already seen it somewhere before; he just couldn't remember when or where.

"I want two spies hide in vicinity and monitor the Ancient's ring and immediately notify me, the elder, or you if it starts to behave strangely." Zuko commanded.

"Yes, Fire Lord; two guards will regularly monitor this location and will report if something strange happens." The guard commander appointed two guardians to monitor the site, giving them specific instructions.

...

Weeks passed without incidents. The entire town lived on standby, ready at any time to take up arms and defend themselves from an attacker. Zuko had no time to think about home and the Fire Nation–constant training and all the other important things took all his time. Mai, always fun and energetic, would constantly cheer him up and he began to think what would happen when she returned to the former gloomy and dull Mai. He secretly wanted to send someone to bring up some cactus juice, but later changed his mind. No one knew what those Sky people could be and what they could do, so he needed every combat capable person. In small pause between meetings, training and other important things Zuko thought about his friends. They were probably looking for him like crazy, but the chances of finding him was probably the same as those to find the Avatar a hundred years ago. In other words, none. He hoped that his uncle Iroh would successfully manage the Fire Nation, and that his sister would not take over the government and destroy all that he and Aang had worked so hard to achieve. However, if something were to happen to his uncle, Azula would be the only legitimate heir to the throne left and...This thought was interrupted by Mai's hilarious voice.

"Hey, what'cha thinking about, Sparky? Come, let's have an earthbending duel!" Mai said, her wacky grin lifting his spirits.

"Sure, I would love to!" Zuko said, laughing. He did not know what he would do if Mai was not near him. If he had been here alone, he didn't think he could cope.

Unknown time

ETA 6h

SGC

SG-6, SG-9, and SG-1 sat in the briefing room and listened to the mission task. PZX-197 was a planet in which Lord Yu settled, but was later abandoned and forgotten. A couple of centuries later it was captured by Apophis. According to Tok'ra intelligence, which was a few months old, they found a planet that was ruled by Jaffa who had served under Apophis, and who knew nothing about the alleged death of their false God. The planet was left with a small detachment in the town near the Stargate. SG-6 task was to go to the planet and cause a rebellion to overthrow the local Jaffa government. SG-9 and SG-1 would help if they were faced with a higher resistance than expected. According to the Tok'ra, the locals should accept them as heroes and help them deal with the Jaffa. According to the Tok'ra everything was simple and easy like a walk in the park and that from SGC experience mean trouble.

ETA 4h

_A few hours before the arrival of SG-6_.

Symbols on the Ancient's ring began to flash strangely, and then the entire ring shone; its center turned blue, lookingas if it was full of water. Then, near the gate, a strange machine appeared. One of the scouts ran to report this strange event.

"Fire Lord Zuko, the Ancient's ring has begun to behave strangely. A strange machine appeared alongside it." reported the guard commander.

"Call the troops. They are coming!" Zuko said._"And so it begins" _he thought.

Now

SG-1, SG-9 and SG-6 arrived on the planet. Colonel Jack O'Neill told SG-9 to occupy the perimeter around the gate, while his squad and SG-6 went to go and check on the Tok'ra's information.

...

When Zuko and a group of soldiers secretly approached the Ancient's ring, he saw four men who were dressed strangely and had strange weapons in their hands. They all were black. He ordered his troops to surround them and wait for the signal to attack.

...

A SG-9 member noticed someone moving in the bushes, most likely trying to surround them. He turned to his unit leader.

"Sir! SHIT HAPPENING!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the leader of SG-9.

"Look around, sir" replied same team member.

"Oh Shit!" The SG-9 leader yelled "Take cover!"

Zuko, seeing that their initial plan had failed, ordered his men to attack and try to take them alive for questioning.

They new enemy had strange and exotic weapons which sprayed bits of metal and one of the men screamed something into little black box at his shoulder that Zuko couldn't understand, but that his second in command seemed to. Zuko felt a strange feeling of déjà vu, like something he had experienced before the war's end.

"What do they say? I have not yet fully learned oppressor's language" said Zuko.

"I also didn't understand, but it appears to me that they are calling in reinforcements."

Zuko targeted the man who spoke in the strange box and fired a number of accurate fireballs. He burned the human's hand and melted the portable radio.

SG-9 was temporarily stunned by the flame's appearance.

_"Since when did Jaffa start using flame throwers? This is atypical for them," _thought the leader.

Lightnings crossed air and all SG-9 members tumbled to ground. Zat'ed.

...

SG-1 was forcing its way through the forest, when Jonas noticed a girl with nice features jumping through the woods and followed her, leaving the rest of his team.

Jonas wandered in the woods for a couple of minutes when suddenly a few knives tacked him to the tree. Then, out of nowhere, came the same girl he had seen, holding the blade to his throat and asking something, but he didn't understand.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" He said, but the girl did not understand.

Then she called over another local, and asked him.

"Is this the major threat the whole city was preparing for?"

"I do not know, Lady Mai Toph, but it's very possible thing." Her guard answered

"I thought that it would be harder to catch. Well, victory is boring."

...

"Fuck the Tok'ra and their 'intelligence'" O'Neill shouted." Next time I see some of them I'm going to kick their sorry ass." He looked around and asked, "Has anyone seen where Jonas gone?"

O'Neill had just learned that SG-9 slammed into an ambush, and barely kept position of the gate.

"I saw Jonas Quinn go to the left. He saw a local, and followed her." Teal'c replied camly. They all went towards the place that the Jaffa indicated.

O'Neill found Jonas pinned to the tree with knives, and next to him stood two locals: a young woman holding a blade to his throat and an older man who held a staff weapon, most likely her protector.

"Lower the blade and walk away!" Yelled Colonel O'Neill targeting the woman with his gun. The others have also aimed their guns at the locals.

"What did you say about victory? We were just caught in crime scene and ordered to withdraw from your prey." The man asked Mai sarcastically.

"Jonas, are you all right?" asked Carter.

"I'm okay…except that I'm pinned to a tree. Could you help me please?"

...

After freeing Jonas, they made their way toward the Stargate.

"So who is your new acquaintance?" Jack joked, though there was seriousness in his tone.

"As far as I understand it, the woman's name is Mai Tof, and she doesn't speak our language; the man next to her, whose name I did not hear, understands us and is her translator."

Teal'c raised one eyebrow and looked at the young woman, and then to O'Neill.

O'Neill stopped, looking at the young woman. Her eyes were pale amber, and when he looked towards the ground, he noticed that she wore shoes; he brought his gaze up and shook his head.

_"No, that isn't her."_ He thought briefly._"If it was Lady Beifong, she wouldn't have been caught in the first place."_

If you said that this past month had been full of adventure for Jack, that would be an understatement. First, he had a strange vision of the fire, and then SG-1 was summoned to the Antarctic base, where they found the Ancients and the strange plague, from which he almost died. Only with a Tok'ra symbiote was he able to survive. But then the same snake got him into even more trouble than before, and death wasn't looking so bad. He knew he would die, be resurrected, and tortured indefinitely. He even waited for death, it was only thanks to his friend that he managed to escape. Now all that was needed to put the cherry on this cake would be to meet the unstoppable demolition team: Lady Toph and Zuko. Their last meeting ended pretty badly, SG-1 was left in a cave, and their only way out was to use the Stargate to return home. That time, they had to deal with children, but now those kids will probably be adults, with even more power than before.

When SG-1 returned to the Stargate, they found nothing there; SG-9 had been captured.

"Dial up, Sam." said Jack. Then he turned to the unknown woman and asked her whom she was, but she said nothing. After the gate activated, Jack leaned over the MALP, which was surprisingly left near the gate and undamaged.

"SG-1 calling SGC. SG-9 was assaulted, likely captured by locals. Requesting reinforcements. O'Neill out."

"SG- 1 we hear you. SG-11 and SG-12 will be ready in an hour. SGC out."

"What are we going to do with them?" Said Sam, pointing to Mai and her assistant.

"We're going to save SG-9, and they are going to help us." Jack Declared.

"Colonel O'Neill. SG-6 reported that they have noticed a town on the outskirts of the forest. There is a lot of commotion, and SG-9 was lead there, but they don't see any Jaffa. It seems that the locals are hostile." Teal'c reported.

"Tell them to stay away from the city, that they should try to stay unnoticed, and don't take any action. Tell them we're coming." said the Colonel.

...

SG-1 went to meet SG-6, but they did not know that they were being followed, a number of eyes intensely watching them. Fire Lord Zuko had been informed that there were more intruders with which he would have to deal with. Several scouts saw them moving to the city, so they would have to try to catch them. Once the threat was eradicated, he could begin to question who they are, and how and why they come here. Zuko and the citizens had just caught another group of foreigners, who were camped secretly near town. Everyone was glad that their counterstrikes had been completed without casualties, but then Zuko was informed that his girlfriend, Mai, had been captured by the rest of the foreigners who were coming to meet with the group he had just caught. The fact that intruders had Mai meant that Zuko needed to change tactics and act quickly. Then Zuko remembered how his sister and her friends had dressed like Kyoshi fighters to capture Ba Sing Se. If it worked there, then it could work here too; he just needed to slightly revise the plan, and if they were lucky it would end quickly and painlessly. He didn't want to get involved in a long battle when the aliens had taken Mai hostage.

Zuko and a few more soldiers disguised themselves in the foreigner's clothes and lay on the ground as if they had been attacked. The rest stayed hidden in ambush.

"I have a strange feeling that someone is watching us. Be alert!" Jack warned. Teal'c nodded agreement.

SG-1 appeared in the place where SG-6 should be a few minutes later and was surprised by the view. SG-6 was lying on ground unconscious. Well, that what it looked like, but there was something strange about it and Jack had feeling they were going into trap, so he pulled his zat and was ready to fire. Teal'c too was ready with his staff weapon and covered O'Neill's six. Samantha and Jonas went to check if everything is well with SG-6, while Jack and Teal'c watched environment and were ready to defend themselves from anyone who might attack them. Samantha came to one of the people lying and checking the pulse said that they're alive. John came to the other and confirmed it as well.

Mai's protector saw the bodies and recognized one. He quickly understood that this was an ambush and he would have to act when opportunity presented itself.

Suddenly Zuko and others jumped from the ground. Jack managed to zat several ambushers, but Zuko was lucky and grabbed Samantha, put a fire blade to her throat, and said:

"Lower your weapons, or these soldiers will die." Then he noticed that his victim was strange man—no not a man, but a woman—and his hand was...you know where.

At the same time, another soldier grabbed Jonas and pointed their weapon at him. The captured guard pushed Mai to the side and yelled at her to flee. He attacked the black man distracting him, and was easily defeated, but that was all Mai needed in order to escape. From the hideout appeared more troops, and they surrounded SG-1.

If this was a normal day, Jack might have been surprised, but today was a bad day, and it was progressively becoming, to the point that he swore nothing could surprise him now. He would be proven wrong shortly.

Jack and Teal'c kept aimed their weapons at their attackers. They were too many, and they realized that they were grossly outnumbered.

"O'Neill," Teal'c began, but was interrupted.

"To hell with the Tok'ra intelligence" Jack murmured softly. When he get out of this manure he was going to have a serious talk with them, and not necessarily with words. Jack looked around and nodded his head. He and Teal'c lowered their weapons.

"We come in peace, and we would like to leave in one piece." said Jack. Taking off his sunglasses, he looked at Carter and saw that what he first thought to be a knife was actually a knife-shaped flame. Jack looked up at the man who was holding Carter. Only one part of his face was seen, the other part obscured by Carters hairs, but when he turned Jack could see his whole face. A face with a red scar.

"Uhm…Flamethrower? I mean, Zuko?" Jack asked, puzzled. He almost resisted the urge to see if there were any rocks flying in his direction.

"It's His Majesty Fire Lord Zuko, to you" said one of the attackers.

_"Well the boy has grown up nicely. Now we only need miss wrecking ball and a pair of rock shoes to make my day,"_ Jack thought sarcastically.

Zuko looked at the man, who turned to him, and then the next to the man, who was black with a golden amulet etched into his forehead.

"Hi, ... Jack" Zuko said.

"Where is that little…_beautiful _wrecking ball?" Asked Jack cautiously. It couldn't hurt to throw in some compliments, just in case she was around.

"He means Miss Toph Beifong." said Teal'c, in a more respectful voice.

"Lucky for you, she isn't here!" said Zuko.

Jack felt relieved to learn that if he needed to escape, he wouldn't have to worry about the unstoppable earthquake girl. It's a bit difficult to move when your feet are dug into the ground, after all. Now he only had to talk with the flamethrower and get him to release them.

"Where is here, anyways? As far as Carter and I remember, the last time we met Toph left us in a large cave with only a Stargate for an exit. Speaking of which, maybe Your Majesty could be so generous as to release Major Samantha Carter?" Jack asked.

"Let's go to the city, we will be able to talk there" said Zuko, releasing Carter.

"Do you know them, Fire Lord?" the guard commander inquired.

"Yes. It's a long and interesting story; I'll tell you in the evening." Almost as an afterthought, Zuko added irritably.

"And you don't need to call me Fire Lord!"

**AN:** **I would like to thank to Vladimir Zhivanevskaya for Beta chapter. **

**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! I really want to know what you think about it.**


End file.
